


The Voice

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [89]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, darkpoetry, emotionalpoems, poems - Fandom, thedarkemopoems, thedarkemotionalpoemsbyscareygirl15/scareystrangeneko18
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem





	The Voice

The Voice  
I’ve silence   
My voice   
Close to me   
So no one   
Can hear it   
Only me   
Soft and quite  
Gentle   
Yet fragile   
Not be messed with   
That’s the outside   
Of me   
Inside is different   
It roars away   
Very loud   
Without holding back   
Nothing will shut me up   
It keeps going   
Breaks all walls   
My shell   
That had me   
Trapped   
For age   
Now let’s bring it out   
The glass is breaking   
My voice cries   
Tired of silence   
No more quiet girl   
This one speaks   
Stronger   
And   
Louder   
It’s the voice   
That was locked up   
For decades   
I will use it   
Gain confidence   
Feels like water   
Rising up   
Causing waves   
Break the shell   
Of mine   
By using   
The voice   
Which screams   
Of tiredness   
Enough being quiet   
She raises up   
Let it clear   
She has a voice   
Carries with her   
That’s   
The voice


End file.
